Many people enjoy the field of photography—from the casual and amateur photographer to the professional—and many attempts are made to capture a pleasing photograph of a subject. In some situations, more than one subject can be captured in one photograph, and it is desired to separate or isolate one subject from the plurality of subjects to generate a photograph of just the one subject.
For example, portrait images are a popular type of photograph/image taken by both professional photographers and amateur photographers. These portrait images typically show a head and shoulder portrait of one or more individuals. For example, portrait images are popular for school year books and graduation pictures. If a photograph of a group of individuals is captured, it may be desired to obtain a portrait image of just one of the individuals. In another example, a photograph may include a plurality of subjects, such as a house, barn, tree, and horse, and it may be desired to generate a photograph of just the horse.
Some software methods are known wherein a user can outline the desired subject from a particular image. However, such software methods are tedious and are not suited for a novice user of the software.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an automated method for generating an image of a detected subject.
The present invention provides a method for an automated method for generating an image of a detected subject.